A deployment may refer to a set of operations that replaces one version of software with a newer version according to a release recipe. A deployment may be responsible for delivering updates to software to improve aspects such as latency, hardware cost, fix bugs, and more. Software may be deployed according to a schedule according to a product life-cycle. In many cases, software involved in a deployment is owned by multiple entities, such as service and library teams.
Service and library teams may not be empowered to control their product life-cycles, and these teams may be deprived of the gradual release and the rollback control, monitoring, and deprecation of software. In some cases, these challenges exist because of the mixing of ownership responsibilities. Customers of a service may own the release and the deprecation of binaries that do not belong to them. Often, this is tolerated because service and library teams are known to understand the backwards compatibility and are capable of addressing it on a centralized manner. However, on the other side, each client can pose a compatibility risk. Accordingly, there is a desire to enable contributing teams and library teams to re-gain some ownership into the client releases.